


Hanahaki

by Mysterios



Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly Love, Choromatsu Matsuno - Freeform, Hanahaki Disease, Ichimatsu Matsuno - Freeform, Jyushimatsu Matsuno - Freeform, Karamatsu Matsuno - Freeform, Multi, No blmatsu, Osomatsu Matsuno - Freeform, Osomatsu san - Freeform, Todomatsu Matsuno - Freeform, mild gore/violence, tags will be added later!!)))
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterios/pseuds/Mysterios
Summary: Everything is normal in the Matsuno brothers lives until a strange sickness overcomes them. At first it’s passed off as a simple cold, until the flowers began sprouting.





	Hanahaki

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Hope you guys like it, because there’s most likely more to come.  
> My group of friends are a major help in the making of this fic. If you would like to check any of them out here are their sites-  
> (the creator of the AU)Lambyish on Insta and Twitter  
> RoseyAvenue on DeviantArt  
> Dragonloveris on DeviantArt  
> There are references, drawings, and covers for each chapter which will be posted onto my Instagram, Ghostmysterios  
> Please notify us in the comments if you find any mistakes, we got a little caught up in the writing process.  
> Enjoy Reading!
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- Minor violence in the chapter.

    A chill ran down my spine from the insanely cold air that inhabited the room. I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to relieve my skin of the freezing atmosphere, but the chill of my hands only seemed to make the temperature drop a degree. Not like it bothered me that much anyway. Nothing could compare to the cold and empty feeling that consumed every part of my being, the feeling of watching my own brother fight for his life.

    He lay there in his hospital bed, barely clinging to life. The bright, happy light that once filled his eyes had been dimmed to a mere flicker.

    _It’s not fair. He does not deserve any of this. He doesn’t deserve to be immobilized by the countless painkillers, the constant headache, or the rotation of doctors examining him like he’s some animal. He isn’t an animal._

_He’s Jyushimatsu._

_Why? Why couldn’t they be here? Is it that hard to show up and take care of your dying brother?_ My eyes almost began to tear up at the thought. _He’s dying, and they’re out there doing God knows what. Our brothers didn’t care._ Words cannot describe how much that breaks my heart.

“T-Totty?” a faint voice whispered from across the room. _He’s awake._ I only dared to glance back at him, my eyes barely wanting to process his broken body once again.

“Y-Yeah?” My voice quivered as I spoke.

“Please... keep the light on,” Jyushimatsu croaked, still managing to keep his wide smile. My heart wrenched as he spoke. _Why would he ask for something like that?_

I reacted immediately. “O-oh! Of course.” I quickly rushed over to his bedside lamp and turned it on. Jyushimatsu smiled weakly in reply, and his eyes slowly closed again. It was almost impossible to not notice the tension in his body dissipate. _Strange._

The hours I had spent sitting in that room began to blur, and it was then I noticed the sudden exhaustion that had overcome me. Even though I was putting my mind and body through literal Hell to do so, I had dedicated almost all of my energy into making Jyushimatsu feel as comfortable and happy as I could.

The clock had eventually ticked 7:00 PM, which meant is was about time for me to head home. Time for me to lay in bed and hope everything would be ok. I wish I was able to sleep there in the room, but Jyushimatsu insisted that I keep the light on. This fact alone made it almost impossible for me to keep my eyes closed. The light was blinding, almost like the sun.

I assumed he had fallen asleep when I whispered a quiet “Goodbye,” before I grabbed my small bag of things and started towards the exit of the room.

Suddenly, a small voice came from the bed that lay in the center of the room. “Todomatsu…” I jolted a bit in surprise and turned around to see Jyushimatsu looking at me with an almost indescribable expression.

“Y-yes Jyushimatsu? What do you need?” I said, my voice almost shaking in fear. _Was this his final goodbye?_ Jyushimatsu let out a small cough, followed up by a few more, getting louder and louder with each one. Jyushimatsu pressed his fist to his chest and took a weak breath in. “I’m sorry for.. for asking so much from you, but can I please have a glass of water before you leave?” He gave a faint smile that sent a pang of guilt through my chest.

“Yes, of course, Nii-san. That’s never too much to ask for.” I forced a smile on my face as I replied. Jyushimatsu’s face became ever so slightly brighter before he turned over onto his side. I whirled around, hurriedly exited the room. I asked for some water from one of the nurses nearby, and as she handed the glass to me, I saw the pity that sparked in her eyes. I hated it. I despised the pity I received. It did absolutely nothing to help the situation. It only reminded me more of what Jyushimatsu was facing. I did my best to ignore it and made my way back to the room.

I slowly pushed open the door and shut it quietly behind me so I wouldn’t alert Jyushimatsu. “Here, sorry for taking so long, I-“

It was only then my eyes gazed over the hospital bed. The glass in my hand dropped, shattering deafeningly against the marble floors. The sound it created was hideous.

In the center of his forehead, a golden petalled sunflower sprouted, wrapping around his head as if it were an arbor. Several more were spread about his chest, tucked beneath his sheets and hospital gown. Even wrapped around all the IV tubes and pumps keeping him alive, were weaving vines with dark, green leaves protruding from them.

“N-No.. no..” I quietly pleaded. It was almost close to a whisper. I tried to stay calm, but my mind was racing. I didn’t know whether to feel grief or sheer panic. I slowly began to back away, not attempting to avoid the broken shards from the glass I had dropped. I tried to let out a scream for help, but something stopped me.

 _Jyushimatsu?_ I heard groaning come from the floral covered bed. I didn’t even think he was alive. The whole situation perplexed me. Out of all the things my mind had twisted together as a possible outcome of his illness, this was definitely not one of them.

“A...are.. Are you there.. Todomatsu?” the soft voice said. My blood went ice cold, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I was shaking from head to toe, clenching my eyes shut. I tried to tune the voice out, but heard it again. “Please.. Totty.. Will you promise me something?” Jyushimatsu said, speaking as if these were his last words.

Tears welled up in my eyes, and I let out a loud wail. Falling to the ground, I felt pieces of glass slice into my leg and hands. A tremor overtook my body as my breathing labored, and loud sobs escaped my throat. I couldn’t tell if it was from the pain, or the grief of Jyushimatsu dying in front of me. Body shaking, I turned my attention to the sound of him shifting his position on the hospital bed, for the bed he lay in was very used and rickety.  After he stopped moving around, he finally took rest on his side, the side facing me. He was staring at me with a blank expression. My heart stopped when I looked below his eyes. He was no longer smiling. I felt more tears threaten to fall, but I held them back as best as I could. My sobs began to turn into sniffles, and soon enough, I had enough strength to reply to his request.

“W-what is it?” I asked. My vision blurred from the pain. He looked at me and then gazed at the vines that curled around his limbs.

“You can’t save me. I won’t be able to survive much longer after tonight. There’s nothing left the doctors can do to save me. But please, promise that you’ll save the others.” He smiled faintly, and the world slowly began to melt around us.

“No! Wait, Jyushima-” I tried screaming, but the darkness completely took over my vision. Soon, there was nothing. Just…

Black.

  

I wake up breathing heavily and shaking all over. I’m sweating and feel like tears are fighting their way out of my eyes. _What the hell was that?_ I take a few deep breaths to steady myself, but then hear something in the room shift. A whimper almost pushed its way past my lips before I threw my hand over my mouth to silence it.

“Totty?” I hear someone mumble. It took me a moment to register whose voice it belonged to.

“Yes Jyushimatsu?”

“Are you ok? I heard you calling my name and mumbling in your sleep.” Even in the darkness of the room, I could still tell Jyushimatsu had that classic, wide smile on his face.

“Yeah… I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“You sure?” His voice sounded concerned.

”Yeah, I'm good. Just go back to sleep.” I heard him shuffle around a bit more before answering.

”Ok. Well goodnight, Todomatsu.”

“Yeah, goodnight, Jyushimatsu.” I waited until I heard his breathing even and I was sure he had fallen asleep. By now my eyes had adjusted to the dark. I could tell I was just in my room, my brothers sleeping peacefully beside me. No hospital, no dying Jyushimatsu, no curling vines taking over my brother’s lifeless body. Remembering the dream caused a new wave of anxiety to wash over me, and fresh tears to brim in the corners of my eyes. Before my crying could wake my brothers, I quickly and quietly slipped out of the covers and made a beeline for the bathroom. I closed the door soundlessly behind me and looked up into the mirror.

 _God, my eyes were red_. I looked like I had been crying for hours. I stared at myself in the mirror for a while, unmoving. “It’s just a dream,” I mumbled to myself. “Everything’s fine… Just go back to bed.” I glanced back at my reflection one last time before wiping my eyes and trudging back to our room. Once I made it back, I slipped back under the covers. Though, sleep never came, only thoughts. Terrifying thoughts.

_How come that dream seemed so... real?_

I quickly shook the thought out of my head.

_Just a dream…._

Still feeling the paranoia and shock from the traumatic nightmare, I double checked reality one last time. I lifted up my sheets as quietly as I could and pulled my leg close in order to examine it. Remembering the event where glass had sliced into my leg, I checked for any signs of harm to my skin. Seeing that it seemed to be smooth as it always was sent a wave of relief through me.

Though, the terror I felt during the whole ordeal hung on me. It was all too real, too authentic. _No, stop thinking like that_ . _I’m just being overdramatic. I’ve always been that way._

I pulled the sheets back down, slipped my legs back under them, and curled up under the warmth. I slowly began to close my eyes, hoping tomorrow morning would be nothing like tonight.

_Just a dream…_


End file.
